


Poll Winner: Wonder Woman: PAYBACK

by zacklin52



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Naive Girl, Ugly Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: May Story Poll Winner.Story features Wonder Woman and Ugly Bastard
Relationships: Wonder Woman/Original Character
Kudos: 13





	Poll Winner: Wonder Woman: PAYBACK

DISCLAIMER: This is an adult-themed parody. Characters belong to DC Comics, a Time Warner company. No copyright infringement is intended.

It’s been a few months since Wonder Woman took the name Diana Prince to help settle in with civilian life. Some concepts of Man’s world were still new to her, but she adapted quickly. She had settled into a cozy loft on the 3rd floor in the city a couple of months ago but due to League work she was off world for quite a while. After finishing her shift, Diana was granted a week off from League work, so she decided to get some R&R back in her loft.

“Great Hera, it’s been too long since I’ve been here” Diana said as she walked into her loft. Not much has changed since she left it except that her furniture had built a thin layer of dust. Having been cooped up in the Watchtower for so long, she decided to take a nice and relaxing bath in her tub. She was living in her own little paradise. Feeling rejuvenated, Diana put her hair into a ponytail and slipped on a white t-shirt that was a size too small as she did not have any concept of sizes.

“A bit tight” she said as the white fabric hugged much too tightly onto her body.

She then threw on a pair of black booty shorts that did fit her. As she made her way to her couch, there was a knock on the door.

Wondering who could it be, Diana took precautions and grabbed her sword. The knocks grew louder as if the person banging on it was angry. Diana looked through the peep hole on the door to see who it was. She sighed a breath of relief as it was just her landlord David. When Diana first started searching for a place to stay, she ran into David, a fat balding man. Not being a pleasant man to look at, David was the conceptual image of the ugly slumlord. He offered to show her the loft he was renting out. Diana, of course accepted the offer right away and moved her stuff in. This was before she had to attend to mandatory league duty. She tossed the sword into the umbrella holder and opened the door.

“Hello David, what can I do for you” Diana said with a smile. 

“You have a lot of nerve saying that with a smile” the man said furiously.

He was sweating profusely as he was holding out a piece of paper in his hand. He was on the heavier side, maybe around 280 pounds, so walking up those stairs really tired him out.

“Hmm? I’m sorry David. Did I do something to upset you?” Diana asked.

“Upset me?! Of course not! You only skipped out on the deposit fee and 5 months’ rent!” David said sarcastically.

Not understanding sarcasm, Diana responded with, “Deposit? Rent? What is that?”

His face turned red with rage.

“You can’t be serious. You owe me money! You disappear for months and you have the nerve to ask me what rent is? You live here, you pay me. This is not a charity!” David screamed.

Confused, Diana said, “Money? Rent? You mean I have to pay to live here?”

“Why yes princess. That’s the law. I give you a place to live and then you pay me for not kicking you out” he said sarcastically again.

The idea of rent was new to Diana as no one ever paid for anything back in Themyscira.

“I-I see. H-how much do I owe you?” Diana asked embarrassed as she knew she didn’t have any money to pay him.

“$1,500 for the deposit and $5,000 for five months of rent” he said in a snobby manner.

“I-I’m sorry but I don’t have the money at the moment. If you could give me a few more days, I’m sure I can pay you back” Diana pleaded.

“It’s been 5 months and you want an extension?! Do you know how much I lost waiting for you to come back?” David asked.

“Please, I’m sorry about all of this. Is there anything I can do to mend this issue? I have many rare artifacts from my travels that are worth money” Diana said as she invited the sweaty man in.

As Diana bent down and reached into her bag, she gave her landlord a full of her peach shaped ass. Enchanted by the way her hips swayed as she fumbled around her bag, David’s rage slowly died down.

“How about this? It’s an ancient Greek paint slab” Diana said as she presented it to the man.

“It’s a rock” he said.

“P-please. I have other rare artifacts” Diana said as she made her way to the shelf.

As she reached for the top shelf, her small shirt started to ride up, revealing her well-toned abs. Gazing at her body, David noticed how well Diana kept her body. She was tall, had snow white skin, raven hair, a monstrous ass, and rocking tits. It was like she was shaped by the gods herself. As she turned around to present him with a vase, he noticed that her white shirt was see through. She wasn’t wearing a bra. He was so blind by his rage that he didn’t even notice a goddess standing in front of him. Her puffy pink nipples poked through that ever so tight white shirt. If he didn’t know any better, it was like she was leading him on. She gave him the puppy dog look as she pleaded to make things right. Licking his lips, he decided to use a different method for her to pay him back.

Feeling ashamed of what she had done, Diana pleaded with her landlord on how to make things right.

The sweaty man started to breath heavy at the opportunity he was given and grabbed a handful of her ass.

Diana quickly slapped his hand away and shouted, “David! What do you think you’re doing!”

“I want payback! Since you can’t pay me back financially, the only way to make this right is if you offer me your body as payment”, David sneered smugly.

Thinking for a moment, Diana’s sense of righteousness told her that it was her fault and she needed to make thing right. She needed to offer her body to the man.

“F-fine. I give you consent” Diana said as she turned away, ashamed of what she had to do.

Giving a little chuckle, David was absolutely delighted at what heard come out of the beauty’s mouth.

“G-get on your knees” he slowly said as he unbuckled his pants and pulled it down.

Diana gasped in horror at the sight of his erect penis. She had seen a man’s penis and had sex before, but his cock was something else, something unnatural. His looked so different from the dicks she had before as it was much bigger and bumpier? Along his cock were these small bumps lined up across his cock.

“Yeah that’s right. I had some work done on my cock a few years back. Not only did I make my cock 10 inches long, I also inserted pearls along my cock, for the ladies of course” David said as creepy as he could.

Closing her eyes, Diana swallowed her pride and opened her mouth. She could hear him breathing harder, eagerly waiting for her mouth. Every second felt like an eternity as she slowly inched closer to his cock. She looked up at the slimy man only to see a grotesque sweaty man looking down on her. Tears were welling up as she stuck her tongue out. All of a sudden, she felt hands grabbing the back of her head and with a quick push, she found a cock inside of her mouth. David couldn’t wait any longer, he wanted, no needed to know what her mouth felt like. With all his might, he shoved his cock deep into Diana’s mouth, causing Diana to gag violently. Going in dry, the only lubricant on his cock was his disgusting sweat. The taste of his cock was so foul that Diana almost vomited from the moment it entered her mouth. As badly as she wanted to stop him from violating her mouth, she felt that she was in the wrong. Diana felt it was retribution for her mistake. She told herself that she was an Amazon, she can take it no matter how humiliating.

“Ooohh yeeessss! Come on, suck on it more!” David roared as he let go of her head.

Diana shamefully did as she was told. Placing her hands on his thighs, she started to bob her head. The taste was appalling but Diana pushed through because she wanted this ordeal to end as fast as possible. It didn’t help that the smell was just as bad as the taste. His body odor was horrendous due to all the sweating. Doing her best to please him, she stopped sucking on his cock and started to focus on his balls. Taking one of them into her mouth, she started to polish it with her tongue. The taste was awful as all she could taste was his salty sweat but none the less, she used her tongue to swirl it in her mouth.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum” David groaned as Diana continued to play with his heavy balls.

Not saying a word, Diana moved back to sucking the tip of his cock, eagerly waiting for to receive his load. Without missing a beat, the obese man started to shoot his load into the Amazonian’s mouth. All Diana could do at this point was close her eyes and wait for the seed to fill her mouth. She took no pleasure in having her mouth filled with the sticky white liquid, but she knew what she needed to do. She winced in disgust as she gulped down the foul semen in her mouth. Every gulp was bringing her closer to actually vomiting but she was able to hold it down. After drinking down the last bit of baby batter, Diana opened her mouth to show her landlord how dedicated she was to making things right.

“Are we even now?” Diana said as she got off her knees.

“Even? Not even close darling. You are going to pay me back every cent with your body. Now, go lay down on your bed” David commanded as he stripped down naked.

Diana walked over to the bed and got on her back. She folded her arms and shamefully looked away as her perverted landlord started to fondle her. First, he started to from her succulent ass. Then, he made his way to her breasts. He could see how hard her nipples were as they poked through the thin layer of fabric. He used his thumbs to stimulate the erect nipples in a circular motion.

“Look how horny you are right now” David pointed out as he continued his fondling.

Diana was silent, still looking away. Angry that she didn’t respond to him, he gave her nipples a hard pinch, causing her to yelp from the pain.

“Owwww” Diana groaned.

“No more playing around” David said as he ripped off her black shorts, revealing her succulent pink pussy.

Diana kept things tidy down there, leaving only a thin landing strip of hair. She could hear David giggling to himself as he used his fingers to explore her pussy. As he used his fingers to spread her folds apart, Diana covered her face from the shame of having a man explore that part of her.

“Holy shit, look how wet you are” David said as he show her strands of her juices on his fingers.

“T-that’s not because of you” Diana softly said.

“Damn I can’t wait anymore” he said as he grabbed her legs and forced them apart.

Diana’s pussy was wide open for his cock now. He wasted no time pushing the head of his cock into Diana.

“Oooohhhh. You’re so tight. I fucking love that” David groaned as he slowly pushed deeper.

“❤❤❤Aaaaahhhhhh❤❤❤” Diana cooed out.

His slow push into her meant that she could feel every pearl in his cock slowly rub against her insides. This was driving her crazy. She had never felt anything like this from another man before. He wasn’t even fully inside yet but Diana was already cumming. Her body started to shiver, and her moans were stifled by her hands covering her mouth.

“Did you just cum?” David laughed.

“N-no” Diana said, know full well that she was lying.

Using a bit of force, the obese man pushed his cock all the way into the Amazon, causing her to yelp in pain. He had never felt someone so tight as her before. Her insides were contracting all around his cock, making pulling out difficult, but none the less he slowly pulls out a few inches before ramming his cock all the way inside her again. Squealing from the fat cock inside her, Diana could do nothing but try and suppress the intense waves of pleasure hitting her. She dug her nails into her bedsheets to try and relieve some of the feelings she was having.

“I’m going to love fucking this tight pussy” David groaned as he started to speed up.

Diana’s breath started to grow heavier and her breathing was becoming rapider. His thrusts were becoming more rapid and powerful, causing Diana’s body to start moving. As her massive tits were flopping up and down from the dicking she was getting, David’s eyes were focus on the adorable face she was making. Diana’s face was red with lust, but she was doing her best to cover it with her hands and every so often she would take a peek from a small gap in her fingers. She was in the verge on crying, but she held the tears back with the smallest squeaks of pleasure. Speeding up, David bucked his hips faster, making Diana’s tight pussy grip him even harder. At this point, he could clearly see how tight she was. The lips of Diana’s pussy were wrapped so tight around his cock that every time he pulled out; her lips would pull him back into her. For Diana, the most intense feeling for her was those damn pearls. They were so bulbous that they were pressing and rubbing all around Diana’s insides. They were driving her crazy. They were constantly rubbing against her g-spot, not to mention how deep he was penetrating her.

“Nnnnggh! ❤❤❤AAAAHHHH❤❤❤” Diana moaned out as she came.

“Oh, fuck you’re squeezing me so fucking tight! Aarrrgh!” David roar as he came deep inside of the moaning girl.

She could feel his hot cum flooding her insides. Because of how tight her pussy was, she could feel every twitch his cock made as he came, extending her orgasm.

“Hah… hah… hah… please no more. You’re really going to split me in half” Diana cried out.

“It’s not over yet” David laughed as he pulled out of her, triggering a glob of cum to leak out of her.

David took another look inside the whimpering girl’s tight pussy. When he spread the lips of her pussy again, he could see how well her hole took his cock. Her tight pink hole was gaping wide open as it leaked out a long strand of his cum. Seeing this instantly made him hard again.

As he lined up his cock in front of her aching cunt, Diana pleaded out, “Please, don’t. If you do this, I really will break.”

“This is only happening because you can’t pay me my rent. This is your retribution” David said as he shoved his cock deep into Diana.

Diana screamed out in pleasure as the instantaneous motion of him shoving his cock into her made her cum yet again. Her toe’s curled as she could feel her orgasm spread throughout her body. As the tears welled down Diana’s cheeks, David took it was an opportunity. He came up to Diana’s face with his and stuck his tongue out. With one greasy swipe of his tongue, he licked the salty tears off her flushed cheek.

“Hahahaha! I love how sweet you taste” David creepily said.

For the next hour, David relentlessly pounded Diana’s pussy. The Amazonian could do nothing but accept her fate. She had lost count of how many times she came from his augmented dick as she had passed out earlier from the nonstop waves of pleasure. After cumming inside of her again, the landlord was spent. He would have said something to her, but he could clearly see the kind of state she was in. Diana was laying there motionless with her tears dried up on her cheeks and a small strand of drool coming out the side of her mouth.

“I think this little romp covered at least one month’s rent. I’ll be looking forward to doing this until your rent is paid off” David said as he got dressed.

As he left the apartment, he took one last look at his tenant. Diana was laying their motionless with the occasional body twitch. Seeing the results of his work, he started to laugh as he closed the door.

Thanks for reading. I know I took a while longer for this story, things came up. If you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord. Link are located on my profile page.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
